Innocence on a Stormy Night
by mygirl911
Summary: Garcia and Kevin only wanted to go out to eat, but they got much more than their simple dinner.     i This is my entry for the CM Challenge #2    I do not own any of the names, characters or anything related. /i


Garcia looked at her boyfriend Kevin. He was walking a few feet ahead of her because he had seen some bird he felt he needed to chase after. Some things she would never get about him. Reactions like suddenly running off after a bird were one of them.

"Kevin, wait!", she called after him and he turned to look at her, smiling like a little boy that just go the best christmas present ever.

This was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place. With him she always felt as if he was falling in love with her over and over again. Never had a man made her feel that way, and she enjoyed it more with each day.

"We should go, the reservation is for 8:00pm and it's already 8:03pm," she said, realizing that she only sounded half as mad as she meant to. But that was another thing that was amazing about Kevin. No matter what he did wrong, she could never really be mad at him. Not for things like that.

"I'm coming! And you know Joe, he would never give away our reservation if we didn't cancel!" Garcia knew he was right. Joe, the owner of one of their favorite restaurants knew them already since they were regulars. He wouldn't give their seats away just because they were five minutes late.

"Still, you can chase after the bird another time!" "You need to relax a little! You work way too much, which is exactly why I'm treating you to dinner tonight!", he explained to her in a matter-of-fact voice and she couldn't help but smile again. Kevin tended to bring that out a lot in her and he had once told her that her smile was one of her best features in his eyes. The mere thought again made her blush.

They moved along the sidewalk of the boulevard quickly, because as usual in Virginia around winter time, a storm was passing through. Even weirder it seemed to Garcia that Kevin would go chase after birds. It was, after all, not the best weather to do that.

"Hey, what….Oh my goodness, Kevin, do you see that?" They had just wanted to enter their restaurant when Garcia had noticed a little bundle lying on the pavement. It hadn't seem like much at first, though the closer they got the more Garcia felt that something was wrong. It was that weird feeling in her stomach she got sometimes. And usually it didn't disappoint her. Just like it didn't today.

Kevin came up next to her as he had to chase after her this time. It was not a bird she had run off to catch. "A baby?" Kevin sounded just as surprised as Garcia felt. How could someone do that? How could someone simply put a baby on the street? Especially on a night like this.

"We have to get it inside!", she said after getting over the first shock. Before Kevin even had time to respond Garcia had picked the baby up and went to the door of "Joe's".

"Can you help me please?", Garcia got Kevin back on earth, seeing him run to hold her open the door. The three of them went inside and instantly at least 5 people were around them, wanting to see what they had brought. Or better, who they had brought, as they all realized while looking at the baby in Garcia's arms.

"They put the baby out on the street?", Joe asked and the couple only nodded. "I never believed that people are really that cruel." He shook his head while he said that, speaking out what everybody around them thought.

"What are we gonna do with her?" "It's a girl?", one of the customers asked. "I checked, I can positively say that she is a she." A smile broke on the woman's face and Garcia wondered for a moment if she was maybe thinking back on her own daughter, about her own babies in some way.

Kevin and her never talked about kids yet, but Garcia surely had thought about it. Their job made it hard to handle a child on the side, but with JJ she had the living example of it working out. She wasn't sure though if Kevin and her could be the same perfect parents JJ and Will seemed to be.

Plus, there was another issue:Kids usually made her nervous. They were good as long as they were not her own, cute even. But then they had that nasty habit of being loud, disgusting and nerve-wrecking.

"We have to find her a place for the night at least!", Garcia eventually said, looking at Kevin. She was just as unsure as he was as of what to do.

"Penelope, you know…" "We can take her. My own daughter is just out of the age for her crib, so she can sleep in there! We can take her to child services tomorrow morning right away then!", a younger woman in the corner then said, getting up to walk over to the crowd. She looked at the little baby in Garcia's arm and instantly started smiling. "She's lovely!" "She really is!", Garcia agreed, smiling at the little one in her arms. The little girl instantly started squeaking.

"She likes you," Garcia smiled, feeling relieved that somehow was able to provide this little one with a caring home. If only for now. Maybe, the longer it took at the child service, the more fond the family of this young woman would grow of her. Maybe they would adopt her.

The moment she thought about that, she dismissed the thought. Child services would take her from them and put them in general care until they found a family that would take her in. The system worked like that.

"Thank you, for taking her in!" "You're welcome! I'm just glad someone found her. We'll get her to the hospital right away to have her checked out!", the young mother said that Garcia nodded.

She hadn't even thought about that. This should've been her first thought, the thought of making sure that the little girl was okay. But she had seemed fine enough, which is probably why that thought never occurred to her in the first place. Not until now at least.

"Thank you!" "No problem!"

And with that, the woman left the restaurant together with her family.

"'Let's eat. I feel as if I could eat a double triple burger with a triple helping of fries!" Garcia looked at Kevin with a picked up brow, as if saying yeah-right. "Trust, my woman, trust!", he smiled at her, walking her to their table. After that trouble, they were both happy to just sit down and finally relax.


End file.
